Primer amor
by Yu Okawa
Summary: ChihaTai. Taichi había tratado de enañarse a si mismo diciendo que ya no sentía nada por Chihaya pero cuando la ve se da cuenta que no puede seguirse engañando. Qué quiere estar a su lado a pesar de que no sea divertido.


Chihayafuru y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Yuki Suetsugu. Lo único mío serán las perversiones que ponga aquí.

**PRIMER AMOR**

**By:** Yu Okawa

**CAPÍTULO**

**I**

Era el primer día de clases y el estaba rodeado de chicos y chicas por igual con los que mantenía una conversación bastante casual mediante la cual satisfacía el morbo que tenían algunas femeninas por saber más sobre él. Algunos de ellos los conocía desde su infancia por lo cual en la conversación podía escuchar exclamaciones sobre cuanto había crecido y preguntas sobre su estadía en la escuela privada y, a pesar de todo el barullo a su alrededor ese nombre en especial llego a sus oídos con la fuerza de una tormenta que, sin remedio, fue la causa de que comenzará a ignorar a sus compañeros sin que estos lo notasen.

–¿La hermana de la modelo Ayase Chitose?

–Si, ella misma.

–¿Y es tan hermosa como su hermana?

–¡Claro que lo es!-exclamo uno de los chicos de aquel trío.- Es la "belleza en vano"

–¿Belleza en vano?

–Si. Es un poco rara. Como sea, ¿Viste el programa de ayer?

En cuanto la conversación cambio de tema, también lo hizo la atención de Taichi. Se sentía extrañamente emocionado. Ella había sido su primer amor, uno que estaba seguro de haber superado y aún así, se sentía feliz. No era que no pudiera estar feliz, aunque ella hubiese sido su primer amor también fue una de sus mejores amigas, era su amiga de la infancia, eso justificaba aquella alegría que sentía, aparte él ya no estaba interesado y tenía novia.

_¿Cómo luciría ahora?, ¿sería tan bella como decían sus compañeros?_

Escucho una vez más su nombre seguido por el de su hermana como garantía de su belleza y de que eran ciertas las aclamaciones que sus compañeros hacían sobre ella, incluso algunos corrían descaradamente para buscarla y verla y; por alguna razón se sentía molesto, Chihaya no era un animal exótico para que todos la fueran corriendo como posesos a verle.

–Taichi, ¿vienes?

–¿Eh?- su compañero le hizo salir de sus pensamientos con aquella pregunta que exigía una respuesta y seguramente su cara tenía escrito "no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dices" por que inmediatamente su compañero procedió sacarle de dudas. – a ver a Chihaya, ¿vienes con nosotros a verla? Dicen que es realmente bella. Incluso dicen que es "la belleza en vano".

Le molestaba que hasta sus conocidos se comportasen así. Inmaduros.

–No, no iré.- No iría a verla, si en algún momento la encontraba en la escuela sería producto de la casualidad y no por que corriera como un loco enamorado a verla. Ni si quiera le interesaba ir y hablar con ella inmediatamente. Era una persona que alguna vez fue su amiga y su amor platónico, no más. Las cosas habían cambiado.

El maestro entro e inmediatamente todos tomaron asiento, tras de él siguieron entrando algunos alumnos y no pasaron cinco minutos para que el salón se llenara y todos estuvieran en su lugar.

–Soy su maestro de Literatura…

Las horas junto con las clases, debidas presentaciones y, bienvenidas de los profesores pasaron. Y a pesar de la emoción por estar en una nueva escuela y, empezando una nueva etapa en su vida no podía dejar de darle vueltas y preguntarse mil cosas sobre Chihaya.

El maestro de inglés hablaba como perico, dando la bienvenida y alardeando sobre si mismo, contando su experiencia en países donde el tuvo oportunidad de hacer gala de su excelente inglés y demás cosas que le subían el ego con la rapidez con que sube la espuma de la cerveza en un vaso. Y Taichi no podía evitar que sus pensamientos orbitarán por la galaxía "Chihaya".

_¿Tendría el cabello corto?_

_¿Su piel sería más oscura?_

_¿Su voz estaría igual de aguda?_

_¿Sería más alto que ella? Claro, sin duda, no podría ser menor de estatura._

_¿Tendría novio?_

Y aquella última pregunta le revolvió el estomago pues tras hacerla el rostro infantil de Arata apareció como un rayo a mitad de la noche más oscura en su cabeza.

_¿Seguiría en contacto con él?_

_¿Se veían?, ¿y si…estaban juntos?_

Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza y se llevo una mano al rostro, haciendo presión con el pulgar e índice en el tabique de su nariz para después tratar de inhalar profundamente y expulsar el aire lentamente.

Él no estaba enamorado. Él ya tenía una novia que era muy buena persona y además, muy linda, Chihaya era ya solo una conocida con la cual compartió su infancia y nada más. Se repitió esto durante todo el día, como un Sutra destinado a calmar esa extraña sensación que podía describirla como ansiedad.

Era la hora de la salida y sin duda se iba a su casa, de alguna forma ese día había resultado ser agotador, había estado luchando contra su enojo cada que escuchaba comentarios sobre lo hermosa que era Chihaya para después ver correr a todos los hombres a mirarla. Otro poco y sacaban ficha para verla pero lo curioso era que indudablemente todos regresaban con la firme opinión que era una "belleza en vano" que en cuanto hacia algo aquella belleza se perdía entre sus actitudes excéntricas.

–¡Esta frente a la cancha de baseball!- para variar, dijo uno de sus compañeros de salón.

–¿Esta con alguien?-pregunto otro.

–No, esta sola. Escucha música y no me atrevo a hablarle.

–Debería tratar de acercarme a ella, quizás sea algo extravagante pero es guapa.

Y este último comentario le molesto bastante. ¿Ta guapa era Chihaya como para dar que hablar un día entero a casi toda la comunidad masculina de aquella escuela? Estaba decidido se marcharía de ahí, por mucha curiosidad y enojo que le causarán los comentarios sobre la belleza de Chihaya no iría como un perro tras un hueso, no, el era diferente.

¡Él iría a saludar a su amiga de la infancia!

No corrió como enamorado a ver a su amada, tampoco como un hombre morboso en busca de jóvenes bellas pero si camino como un viejo y fiel amigo que se reúne con una antigua y tierna amistad. Eran amigos y hubiera sido una lastima que estando en la misma escuela no hiciese honor a esa relación y la pasase a saludar. Un cambio bastante drástico para lo que había decidido inicialmente pero la excusa que encubría su curiosidad y las ganas de ver a su amiga le ayudaron para dirigir sus pasos hacia el lugar donde indicaron que ella se encontraba y verla ahí en el pasto.

–Te llaman la belleza en vano. ¿Por qué estas acostada sola en el suelo?

Y en ese momento supo que estaba condenado, esclavizado a esa mirada y a esa boca. En el instante en que los hermosos ojos color chocolate se abrieron lentamente, ornamentados por aquellas pestañas oscuras y rizadas que resaltaban esa inocente mirada y; aquellos labios rosas y delgados se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, lo supo.

Era un ingenuo. No había forma de que olvidará a quien hace tanto tiempo había amado.

Todo ese día estuvo pensando en ella. En la suave tesitura de su voz que endulzaba sus oídos, en lo suave que se veía la piel de su rostro, en las sonrisas que ella le dirigía, en como aquellas piernas largas asomaban bajo en vuelo de su falda, en lo esbelta que era su cuerpo y en lo bien que se sentiría abrazarla fuertemente contra si y nunca soltarla.

Sin duda sus compañeros no habían exagerado ni un poco cuando decían que ella era hermosa.

Aquellos eran sus recuerdos sobre aquel día que bien podría haber sido el inicio de una montaña rusa, llena de vertiginosas vueltas y caídas abrumantes. El querer estar a lado de alguien sin importar que no sea divertido, que incluso pueda ser torturante era algo que le había movido a enfrentarse con sus demonios, inseguridades y demás.

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana de su cuarto, se levanto y procedió a prepararse para ir a la escuela.

La luz se filtraba por la hendidura entre las cortinas, iluminando un poco su cuarto. Ya era Lunes por la mañana y, él se levanto y comenzó a alistarse para ir a la escuela. Había soñado con su reencuentro con Chihaya. Todavía podía sentir aquella felicidad ambigua que le embargo en aquel entonces cuando Chihaya se había mostrado tan sorprendida y decaída cuando le pregunto sobre su novia. La razón por la que se había sentido así era por que por un instante pensó que ella le veía como algo más y amarga fue su decepción cuando vio que no fue así.

Posteriormente se involucro en el mundo de Chihaya, regreso al karuta, donde encontró obstáculos que le parecían insorteables, oponentes que le frustraban, estaba en el único lugar donde no podía obtener una victoria con una mano en la cintura como lo lograba en otros ámbitos de su vida.

Había llegado a la estación y para su sorpresa esta vez Chihaya ya estaba ahí esperándolo, normalmente quien esperaba era él. Ya llevaban bastante rato con esa rutina de ir y regresar de la escuela juntos, desde que había pasado aquel incidente del tipo que quería ser novio de Chihaya, el se había negado rotundamente a dejarle de nuevo sola siendo victima de su ingenuidad e inocencia.

Y a estas alturas de la vida ya no podía negar de ninguna manera el amor que por Chihaya sentía. Ya no se engañaría nunca más, no volvería a tratar de encubrir sus sentimientos ni mucho menos a salir con otras chicas para demostrarse a si mismo que la había superado. Chihaya era su primer amor y probablemente su único amor.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hace algún tiempo estuve trabajando en esto, pensando en como desarrollar la historia y demás y como ya logré esclarecer lo que quiero hacer con este fanfic pues llego el momento de publicarlo.

Este capítulo es el prologo y el fanfic se centrará principalmente en Taichi por lo que encontraremos dominando la historia el punto de vista de este. Por otro lado abra algunos spoliers que quizás no sean tan spoliers por que he decidido modificar un evento a mi favor para el desarrollo de la historia por lo que probablemente no les echaré a perder nada.

Aviso de una vez que para el siguiente capítulo cambiaremos el raiting a M. Sí, ya se vendrán escenas porquis jojojojo. Espero disfruten de la historia que sin duda es sencilla.


End file.
